1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arc welding outfit of the kind comprising a torch head, a supplier or generator of electric current, means for supplying fluid and a composite cable arranged to connect the torch head to the generator and fluid supply. It is applicable in particular to low-power manual plasma cutting apparatus ignited by short-circuiting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arc welding outfits are known in which the composite cable has a length of the order of 6 meters, which is inadequate for some purposes, for example for jobs carried out on scaffolding.